creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Dear Empyreallnvective, I would kindly like to ask for the opprotunity to show my pasta. It was a poem regarding my own personal experience with shadow people and the possibility of them being a figment of my imagination. If my story was deleted soley on the grounds that I am a bad writer, I assure you that my poetry is better than my regular writing. I will understand completely if you immediately delete my story, but may I please atleast have the opprotunity to show it? The-bard-of-horror (talk) 16:09, April 1, 2016 (UTC)The-bard-of-horror Excuse me, I just wanted to clarify that I wasn't trying to edit another user's talk page. What happened is I changed my username recently and for some reason the old one now appears as a separate account (maybe it's supposed to, i don't know), so the alterations I made on that page were actually made while i had my old username (VengefulButterfly). Sorry about the misunderstanding. Phantasmanomaly (talk) 17:20, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Dear Empyreallnvective, The wiki says i can't post my story due to an "Extension hook" Does that mean my story is too long? Ruby-Alphastar (talk) 21:14, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Ruby Alphastar Dear Emoyreallnvevtive, I don't mean to use your time, but i'm afraid i don't quite understand. What does that mean? Ruby-Alphastar (talk) 21:21, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Ruby Alphastar Dear Empyreallnvective, Thank you. I'm sorry for using your time. Ruby-Alphastar (talk) 21:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Ruby Alphastar Dear Empyreallnective, I have read your above message but I am still confused. I would like to understand what I have done wrong with my story 'Don't Turn On The Faucet'. I thought it was the spellings so I checked them over with both grammerly and Google Docs. But you have deleted it again. What am I doing wrong? I am new to posting stories on here so I just need a little guidance as to what I'm doing wrong. Fujoshi56 (talk) 23:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Madam Creepypasta Okay. I understand. I will work on my character and her story some more. Also thank you for informing my of my errors. I will work on those as well. I am very sorry for the errors on my story Fujoshi56 (talk) 23:59, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Madam Creepypasta Now what? Armentitron (talk) 19:33, April 3, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron You not be nice to my friend me mad me fight the systom like a modern day robin hood Hi. Just so you know the reason my story was re-uploaded was because after I had done editing it after the first upload it vanished so I thought I had stuffed it up and erased all the text so I re-uploaded it. I hadn't realised you had taken it down so quickly. Just saying. --Armentitron (talk) 03:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron I apologize for adding my story to a category it did not belong to. It won't happen again. Beetle bub (talk) 17:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Beetle bub Request for a staff blog post Sir, the staff blog section is looking a bit stale and, frankly, depressing. I'd like to propose a six-hundred-and-sixty-six word pasta freestyle. NOT A CONTEST. Just like Someguy's three-hundred-word-pasta staff blog last year. I really enjoyed that blog and writing to an exact word length was a great exercise and evoked a lot of story telling essentials from me. Honestly, I loved it. So, here goes, "The Humboldt Lycanthrope 666 word pasta write." That's it. All fun and games and everyone is a winner. Whadaya think? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Dude, are you not reading what I'm writing? The only rule is 666 words. No quality standards, no judging, no winners, no losers. Just like Someguy123's 300 word pasta staff blog last year. Open to everyone who can manage to use exactly 666 words. That's it. A showcase. A gallery. An exhibition of pastas written using exactly six hundred and sixty-six words. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC) To make myself clearer. At such a short length, all the pastas could be posted on the blog as comments. And it is not a contest. Just a fun challenge with no winners or losers. An artistic exercise. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC) All righty then, sir. I'm going to go and make a blog and hope you find it fit enough to place in the staff section. I hope to find a 666 word pasta by you on display there at some point. Honestly, I think we may see some beautiful writing from this thing. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:18, April 6, 2016 (UTC) how do I send a private message? my question is, how would I create a link to somthing? My pasta was deleted a while ago, and I inproved it and I want to send it to you to see if I can repost it. So like I said, how would I go about doing this? A.a.ron23 (talk) 19:39, April 6, 2016 (UTC)A.a.ron23 I have more questions thank for your feedback! I have more questions though, how do I post my story to writers workshop? I cant figure it out. Also what is pastebin? and how do I use it? A.a.ron23 (talk) 20:05, April 6, 2016 (UTC)A.a.ron23 I edited my story so I edited my pasta '"late to the party an old 40's tale" like you told me too, and want to see what you think of it now. here it is: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:534128#2 one more thing, I turned it into parigraphs like you said. but for some reason that didnt copy. edit: thanks for the feedback. the reason im trying to get this reposted is because its supost to be the first part in a four part series, outher wise id just give up. A.a.ron23 (talk) 21:50, April 6, 2016 (UTC)A.a.ron23 Hola mi hermano Been trying to learn a little Spanish in my time off (been using Dualingo app). Just wanted to apologize for leaving the site shorthanded, especially so abruptly. I know it was a shitty thing to do, but I was losing my mind at the time. I'm sure you'll see my blog so I won't bother linking it. Hope everything's been going well. I see you have a new story out. I'll be checking that out. Jay Ten (talk) 20:34, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :P.S. I can't edit my profile. Says it's protected. Help a noob out. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks man. I actually left off commenting to keep everything as simple as possible. I feel awkward enough as it is. ::Jay Ten (talk) 20:46, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Ha. I would probably only recognize ten percent of the words. As for the new story, I'll be ok I think. I'm on muscle relaxers and Ativan, so... yeah. ::Jay Ten (talk) 20:56, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I edited your latest story. Hope you agree with everything. I changed quotes to italics when referencing films. If you have a differing opinion feel free to change them back. I'll only be slightly offended (or livid... who knows). ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:30, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem. I don't know man, I really liked it. I think I may give it another read later without the concern for editing. I actually have occasional nightmares about things being in my body, so I was cringing and borderline gagging through the most of it. ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:43, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Lmao. The original front baby harness. ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Dear Empyreallnvective, I only wish to inqure for the reason as to why my story, A Letter in the Mail, was deleted. I read the cliches and writing advice, but I couldn't really pinpoint anything. My story didn't have any incorrect grammar, punctuation, capitalization, or spelling, and it seemed free of all the cliches you listed aside from possibly one. So, I'm just curious as to why it happened. Was it too boring? Not creepy/scary enough? Or were there more cliches than I saw? I'm not upset about its deletion, just curious. Also, I wasn't trying to repost my story. I was trying to edit it so it would be free of all the tiny arrows and had proper spacing. I was in mid-edit when the thing went blank, and I just thought your software had screwed up. I didn't know you had deleted it. Masked Cat (talk) 23:53, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Vandals Just look at the recent contribs of this and this person. The first one hit the DA and the other hit two stories. I think I fixed everything. Jay Ten (talk) 11:29, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Check this when you get back. I'm not gonna bother undoing all of that since I'm guessing you're going to delete it anyway, but figured you'd want to see that. I noticed that person has been warned a couple times already for bad editing. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:07, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:SpeciousKitty?diff=1188886&oldid=681014 23:41, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll add them to my user page from now on. Is that OK? Creeper50 (talk) 20:52, April 11, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Since all my artworks I've posted were made at different times, can I edit one of my blog posts to add more? Creeper50 (talk) 20:56, April 11, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Alright. I have now posted a blog post where I plan to add my future works when they are done. Thanks for pointing out the rules, by the way. Creeper50 (talk) 21:02, April 11, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 I ain't going to die, even when you shove my face in shit. Hi i erote the hoe to summon jericho that you deleted and was just wondering what i did wrong to have it deletedLokiEnvy (talk) 06:59, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I've been rewriting an old story of mine, and I'd like to get this out of the way before I get accused of plagiarism. The story I'm rewriting is entitled "The Day James Died." Said story was first published on a different account (Which belonged to me), I believe the username was "The_Wittiest_Degenerate." I know that there are rules regard having two accounts, but 1)I made this account because I found myself unable to access the old account, 2)I made this blunder before I knew of the rules regarding alt. accounts and 3)I no longer use the other account. Is there some way to delete the old account? Should I just leave it there to die and not touch it? Thank you in advance. Sodapop And Adrenaline (talk) 02:20, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Critique Request Hello. I've recently uploaded a short story to Writer's Workshop and I was wondering if it would be possible if you could come by and take a look at it. I've been trying to write wrtie well thought out short stories that not overshadowed by the glaring issues of too much detail and back history lore. Perhaps you can give me some much-needed feedback on how to make this particular plot line much more tightly woven as well polished and suspenseful. > 2412 E Cochran Rd --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:14, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Critique Request I left a reply to your response. Thank you for the feedback. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Empy. I was just wondering why you closed my thread, One Less Soul, on the Writer's Workshop Board? It said it was because it was "Posted to contest page", but technically it wasn't a contest; it was a literary exercise. Am I not allowed to post it there because I've posted it on the blog? Because I want to try to meet the quality standards to publish it on the site later on. Sorry if I'm mistaken here, I'm not very used to posting things on the wiki. Just wanted to get a clarification of what is allowed and such. Thanks! InScythe (talk) 08:14, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi again, ok, I see; thanks for clearing that up. :) But it is okay to publish it to the site after a while, am I right? (As long as it meets quality standards, of course.) Thanks again, you've been to great help! InScythe (talk) 15:25, April 14, 2016 (UTC) No need to say sorry, I appreciate your feedback! I guess I'll rework it then; firstly break the word limit and secondly rewrite and add more detail, since I feel that I have a good starting point. Thanks for all your help! InScythe (talk) 15:36, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, this is ExerciseDancefloors, I was just wondering if you have a back up of my story on record so that I could fix it. I would also like to know if there was something in my story you didn't like, as I could fix that as well. ExerciseDancefloors (talk) 21:17, April 14, 2016 (UTC)ExerciseDancefloorsExerciseDancefloors (talk) 21:17, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: The Number of the Beast proposal I've got an idea, a crazy one. If a member writes sixty-six 666-word pastas (does that make sense?) they get to choose a spotlighted pasta, even their own. If a member writes six-hundred and-sixty-six 666-word pastas, they get to choose pasta of the month. To show my honest intentions, by hosting this contest, I am ineligible of winning or even having one of my own pastas chosen. As a consultation prize, everyone who writes six 666-word pastas gets a badge (not official) made by me (it will be way better then Jay's Bat Shit Crazy Badge, too. I promise) to put on their homepage (if they choose to paste it there that is). Dude, does this sound like some fucking fun or what? I'm currently writing a bitching 666er (I think). Will be posting soon. H3LL AND FIRE ARE SURE TO BE RELEASED! };) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:50, April 15, 2016 (UTC) What are the odds and how long would it take for one of these crazy motherfuckers to have the tenacity and verasity to pump out sixty-six 666 word pastas. But it could be done! Three a day for two months . We got to do it and see who has the tenacity to do such an outrageous thing. Oh and you can expect some 666ers from me coming up. I'm looking at some free time so BEWARE. Speaking of stories less than 700 words, you should check out Shotgun Honey and Crack The Spine. They are very resputable magazines who I think would like your short work. So resputable, in fact, that they have failed to accept an entry by yours truly, though thay may change. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:07, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Uh, meant, one a day for two months. Or three a day for twenty days. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I can see what you mean about the generic thing and agree to a point, though it's more about exercising those mental muscles than actual content. Sometimes quanity can trump quality when it comes to raw physics, it's a stamina issue. Whatever, I'm still going to offer whomever can write six 666-word pastas a badge made by me, and who ever can write sixty-six 666-word pastas oral sex. That's right, I will talk about sex with them. You know, questions like, "do you understand the boundaries of a first date and how no means no?" and "Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with." We'll talk about it. Oral sex. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:33, April 15, 2016 (UTC)